ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Evening - Mitch
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:26 AM Mitch wondered around the house, lost in thought. Pacing around and folding and unfolding a paper in his hands Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 10:34 AM Lucy come srunning down to the starts and almost crashes into Mitch. "Oh, Hi!" Lucy says. "Is Dinner ready yet?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:35 AM Mitch pauses, "I have no idea." Then he smiles, "Lucy right?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 10:37 AM "That's me!" Lucy says. "And that's Mr. Kibbles." Lucy says she turns to her puppy but he's gone off to see one of the cats wandering about. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:38 AM "That's a dog, right?" Mitch laughs a little Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 10:41 AM "He is, he's a really good puppy." Lucy says with a smile. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:41 AM "I'm sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 10:58 AM "I'm hungry." Lucy goes around Mitch and into the kitchen. "Food is ready!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 11:00 AM Mitch follows her Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 11:41 AM Lucy gets her plate and sits down at the table Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 11:51 AM Mitch joins her, "You seem young, what are you doing at Ravenhold at such a young age?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 11:51 AM "I wanna be a hero, obviously." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 11:54 AM "Of course." He smiles at her Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 11:59 AM "It's all because of this girl, she's here too, but I haven't met her yet, her name is blur and she's like super fast and cool, and when I was in the hospital she totally saved me from a monster attack and that was like amazing so now I want to be a hero just like her." Lucy says, obviously not knowing what pauses are. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 12:16 PM Mitch laughs, "Just be careful. Someone as young as you shouldn't put yourself in danger." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 12:16 PM "I'll be okay, I have Mr. Kibbles to protect me." Lucy says she looks at the food and pokes at the Poi. "I think this is what we used to put wallpaper in our house." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 12:22 PM Mitch smiles and takes a bite of his food, "So Blur huh. Is she a first year?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 12:23 PM "Nah, she's like a third year now." Lucy says speaking with her mouth full as she takes the poke. "This thing is good." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 12:25 PM "Pretty good." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 12:52 PM "Why are you here?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 12:57 PM "My parents w- are Capes. I'm following in their footsteps, I guess." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 12:57 PM "Did they die?" Lucy asks, quite seriously. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 1:03 PM Mitch looks away, "Yeah..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 1:05 PM "I'm sorry." Lucy says. "I'm sure they'd be proud of you." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 1:47 PM "Thanks." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 1:52 PM Lucy's legs swings back and forth under the table as Lucy focuses on eating for a moment. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:12 PM "Has Mr. Kibbles always been that way?" He asks, eating a bite Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:22 PM "Nah, he used to be a normal puppy but then we got into a car accident and he got hurt. I was so upset I manifested and made him like that. I'm not sure how." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:19 PM "Oh wow! Your powers made him like that? Can you do that to other things?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:20 PM "Nope, I tried on our cat and Sofia's cockatiel at home but I can't seem to do it." Lucy says. "Our cat is kind of grouchy, he wouldn't be good like Mr. Kibbles." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:31 PM Mitch laughs Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:26 PM "Do you have pets?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:28 PM "No. Had a fish once. Won it at a fair... it didn't last long." He chuckles a little under his breath Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:29 PM "I think fish are better for eating." Lucy says. "They just kind of float, it's so boring." "Have you ever eaten lobster? The good kind. The own down south is all stringy and stuff, but I went to Canada once with my family and the oen there is so amazing!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:31 PM Mitch looks mildly scandalized, "You insult poor Bubbles memory." He laughs, "Never had any lobster." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:31 PM "Never-ever?" Lucy says shocked. "That's criminal!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:34 PM He shrugs. "Parents weren't big on seafood. Havent had money for something like that since they died." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:35 PM "We have to fix that!" Lucy says. "I'M going to find a way to get you some lobster. We're in maine for pete's sake!" June 7, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:32 PM "Only if you pay, chula." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:32 PM "Chula?" Lucy asks, her tone is a little down. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:33 PM "I mean it as a compliment, I promise." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:34 PM "Just because I'm latina doesn't mean I speak Spanish..." She says, moving her food around with her plate.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:37 PM "Oh I was going to call you that whether you spoke Spanish or not." He smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:39 PM "Right..." Lucy mumbles. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:41 PM "Do you... want to know how?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:41 PM Lucy looks around, clearly uncomfortable. "You're like four years older than me..."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:43 PM Mitch blinks a few times rapidly, a little confused. "I was offering to tutor you in Spanish a bit. I'm not perfect but I'm pretty decent." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:46 PM "I think I'll stick to the Spanish lessons..." Lucy says. "I should go." She gets up and leaves her food behind. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:46 PM "Did I do something wrong?" Mitch is genuinely confused Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:50 PM "I don't want you flirting with me, it's gross..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:51 PM "I'm not flirting? I'm gay as fuck and have a boyfriend." He tugs on the ribbon around his neck when he says the word boyfriend. His tone is still confused(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:54 PM "You sounded like you were..."Lucy says, shuffling around. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to my room." She leaves without saying anymore or hearing Mitch's answer. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:00 PM Mitch finishes his meal, still confused but knowing better than to follow after her Category:Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Mitch Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay